My new omega
by Alec Tokaku
Summary: "Do I have to teach you how to beg properly, Alexander?" He grabbed Alec's growing arousal through his clothes. The whimpering turned into a lament. "You want to get off, don't you?" he purred.
**Luke** Garroway hated spring. Everyone around him seemed to lose their senses and he couldn't stand it. Even in the middle of a goddamn war young men and women didn't have better things to do than bark and growl at each other because of whomever they were wooing. And worse even, there were couples almost shagging in the streets or going all the way in privy side alleys. They were struggling with their own savage desires while on duty.
All everyone was talking about wherever he went was pups and marriage. How on earth was he supposed to get a lead on what Sebastian was planning when there was no gossip about anything military at all and with the whole downworld gone mad?  
Of course he didn't hate spring because he didn't have anyone he wanted to spend mating season with. That would be ridiculous.

Sighing he sat down on a tree stump near the beach. He had been out and about trying to gather information all day but wasn't any the wiser now. A sudden rustling sound made his ears turn in search for the source and his tail stand up. It was a turkey who slowly strode closer, coming to a halt in front of him, looking at him expectantly. He chuckled and his tail relaxed.  
"Hello, feathered friend." he said gently before getting some bait out of one of his pouches.  
One of the trees behind him creaked and he turned his head. Alec was elegantly swinging down from a branch and inclined his head when the werewolf noticed him.  
"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Luke greeted. "And certainly not during the season. Do you happen to have someone here in New York?" As the Lightwood kid averted his gaze he smirked. "No need to feel ashamed."

Alec stared at him for a while, before sitting down beside Luke on the grass, watching the turkey pecking the bait Luke had crumbled for it. "I do not feel ashamed." he stated. However, a glance at Alec proved his words wrong; the ears under his hood were flattened against his skull and his tail curled around his leg. When Luke didn't respond, he continued hesitantly "And I am not here for someone. I have other business."

"Really. Do you need me to help you?"

Alec scoffed. "Why do you think so, Lucian? I am capable of taking care of my affairs myself." Luke raised his brows and he added: "Bringing down your pack, for an example, was something I accomplished without your help."

The reminder of his failure as Alpha stung, but the fact that all his alpha-instincts to avenge his brothers, to maul the threat to his pack, continued to fail him, was worse. Luke growled lowly. "Well then, tell me, Alexander, why did you seek me out if you have such important business to attend? I don't believe you've missed me."

"I have business with _you_ , Lucian." Alec said firmly, but below the hood his cheeks had turned red. "I want to mate."

"Now, that's nothing unusual for your age, good for you." the werewolf said dismissively. "But I can't really see how this has anything to do with me."

"I want to mate with you."

Silence.

Then, without a warning, Luke snarled and threw himself at the astonished kid, using his whole weight to pin him to the ground. The turkey ran away, startled, puffing up its plumage as it ranted and raved.  
"Are you trying to make fun of me, boy?" Luke growled, fastening his grip on Alec's wrists as he was struggling. "Do you think the idea of dominating me amusing?"  
However, his anger disappeared in an instant, looking at the young shadowhunter's face. Damn, this stupid season, there had been no reason to explode like that.

"No! I would never do such a thing. I thought-" Alec broke off, seemingly troubled.

Oh dear, had the pup a crush on the alpha? Curious.  
When the anger left him it was replaced by something darker. Luke knew it was more than wrong, but he couldn't help feeling exited by the Lightwood's display of weakness.  
He bent down, hovering only inches over the nephilim's face. "Is this the first time you're on heat?" he asked, his voice smooth like velvet. Alec nodded, Luke smirked. "I see. Not a lesson old Starkweather can teach you, hmm?" He lowered his voice to an intimate whisper. "I might even be in favour of helping you with that. If you're going to be a good boy for me, that is."

Luke waited for an answer, but Alec only watched him with a mixture of distrust and arousal. He loosened his grip on Alec's wrists, then let go of them. The boy didn't move, so he bent down for a gentle kiss. As he put down the shadowhunter's hood he was met by stiff resistance, but when Luke began fondling his ears, Alec whined and haltingly reached out to clench his hands around the alpha's arms. Taking this as an approval, the werewolf deepened the kiss, making Alec let out a wonderful, dark, almost purring sound. He alternated between massaging the ears hand running his fingers through Alec's hair, and soon the boy was completely relaxed, stroking Lukes' arms absent-mindedly, moaning into the other's mouth. Only then Luke nudged his knee between Alec's legs, experimentally applying pressure against his groin. The reaction was immediate; Alec whined again and rocked his hips in an attempt to increase the friction.  
Luke moved on to kissing the neck, applying his teeth from time to time, grazing his fangs teasingly over the boy's throat. When he let one of his hands wander to massage the boy through his breeches, it left Alec whimpering like a dog, wordlessly begging for more.  
"Vocalise your request!" Luke demanded huskily. He had a hard time keeping his face stern, however; what alpha wouldn't want to give to this adorable omega everything he wanted when he was whimpering like a good little pup.

It seemed to take all the boy's concentration to breath out: "Luke, more." Then the whimpering continued.

"Do I have to teach you how to beg properly, Alexander?" He grabbed Alec's growing arousal through his clothes. The whimpering turned into a lament. "You want to get off, don't you?" he purred.

Torn between frustration and desperation, Alec eventually obeyed. "Please!" he grit out. But as soon as Luke slipped a spit-slick hand into the shadowhunter's pants, the frustration was forgotten and between yowling moans and occasional whimpers Alec couldn't stop slipping in chants of "Alpha, please."  
Luke smirked against Alec's throat and moved on to his collar bone, determined to leave some marks. He had never allowed himself to have anything just for himself, but he decided the boy was going to be his omega; his, his, _his_.  
Bucking into the alpha's palm one last time, Alec came, calling out for him.

Luke wiped his sticky hand on the grass. Alec let out a content sigh and met the other's gaze with drowsy eyes. "It's my turn to feel good now, don't you think?" Luke said after a while.

The shadowhunter sat up, nestled against the alpha and pressed his lips on his. Luke let him lead the kiss this time, unrefined as it was; the boy was eager to please and he had to admit that he liked this new side of the usually so shy Lightwood. Unbuttoning his breeches, he impatiently put Alec's hand where he wanted it. Still terribly aroused from the picture the omega had made – laying sprawled out before him on his back, without resistance, begging the alpha for more, whimpering – it was not before long that he spilled his seed all over the boy's belt and sash. As he was catching his breath he murmured praises and Alec licked his jaw. Luke felt his ego swell and hummed in satisfaction.

Alec buttoned up the alpha's pants, pondering. "It felt good, but can we mate properly the next time?" the shadowhunter asked, his voice bold. His tail, however, wagged nervously.

Luke petted the omega's hair and ears. The other leaned into the touch. He wished the boy would always be this agreeable.  
"If I feel like there will be a next time, maybe." he said vaguely.  
Luke smiled coldly at the disappointment the omega couldn't keep from showing on his face. Surely Alexander would be far more amenable if he didn't take such encounters for granted.

Yes, he thought, the boy was _his omega_. And he'd make sure his omega would learn how to behave in front of the alpha.


End file.
